nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Second Chamber
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ The Second Chamber is only opened (for vote) to Members of the Congress, elected in the Federal Elections. While issues and motions can be discussed in the Forum:First Chamber, there are voted in here. When a proposal isn't accepted, it can go back to the First Chamber for some adjustments. Older proposals Town and City Act Nowadays, all separate places are towns, except for the capital, Noble City. Our Constitution does not mention when a place is a town or a city, so I would like to add a section on this subject to the Federal Law. Content * Article 7 - Town and City Act *# All Lovian separate settlements are classified into two denominational groups: towns and cities. *# A town is a separate minor location, governed by a Mayor. *## A town can be: *##* an area of the size of a neighborhood. *##* an area of the size of a neighborhood, including the adjacent neighborhoods. In this case the town's center is seen as the town itself, and not as a separate neighborhood of the town. *##* an area including several neighborhoods. *## A town has at least one full size neighborhood, the town itself. *## The maximum number of neighborhoods within a town, including the town's center, is four. *# A city is a separate major location, governed by a Mayor. *## A city is invariably a group of neighborhoods. *## A city has at least five neighborhoods. *## There is no maximum to the number of neighborhoods within a city. *# A town can turn into a city whenever the number of finished and usable neighborhoods, including the town's center, is five or more. *# A city can turn into a town whenever the number of neighborhoods is lowered to four or less. Talk Vote A 50% majority is required to enshrine this in the Federal Law. All MOTC can vote. PRO * 07:41, 20 April 2008 (UTC) * 08:38, 20 April 2008 (UTC) * 09:41, 20 April 2008 (UTC) * OWTB 12:18, 20 April 2008 (UTC) * Lokixx 14:38, 20 April 2008 (UTC) * 12:13, 26 April 2008 (UTC) *: with an unanimous majority in Congress. 07:14, 27 April 2008 (UTC) CONTRA * ... * ... Hamlet Act There is still no act about this and I like to add this to the Federal Law Content * Article 8 - Hamlet Act # Hamlets are Lovian place comparables to neighborhoods and are treated as a part of a town or city. # Hamlets are managed by a Chairman and are under control of a town or city's Mayor. # Places are hamlets if: ## The population is at least 100 and maximum 500. If larger they are considered a town. ## The size ##* is smaller than the normal area of a neighborhood, ##* is equal to a normal neighborhood area, but is mostly occupied by natural or agrarian lots. ## The number of administrative, commercial and industrial occupations can be considered low. Talk and adjustments Vote A 50% majority is required to enshrine this in the Federal Law. All MOTC can vote. PRO * 15:21, 27 May 2008 (UTC) * Pierlot McCrooke 15:25, 27 May 2008 (UTC) * Marius Ştefan 12:20, 28 May 2008 (UTC) * Robin Ferguson 12:44, 28 May 2008 (UTC) * Enrico Pollini 15:11, 28 May 2008 (UTC) * 15:28, 28 May 2008 (UTC) * Lars Washington 23:44, 28 May 2008 (UTC) * George Matthews 14:25, 29 May 2008 (UTC) (It feels very good to vote in Congress. ) * 14:59, 29 May 2008 (UTC) * Ben (talk) 17:27, 29 May 2008 (UTC) (I agree with George) *: With an unanymous majority! This is the proposal with the largest number of Pro-votes ever, 18:00, 29 May 2008 (UTC) CONTRA * ... * ... Founding and joning the IWO The International Wiki Organization is going to be the successor of the United Wiki Nations, hoping that all wiki nations are joing the organization. Lovia wants to join too and we'll need a normal majority in Congress for that. Please vote as quick as possible. 07:36, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Voting 50% needed PRO * Ben (talk) 14:06, 14 June 2008 (UTC) We cannot afford it to let Lovia an outsider. We need to socialize and to become one with the others. Or the others need to become one with us or we need to find the mid-way. * ... NEUTRAL * Same opinion as George Matthews. Robin Ferguson 12:54, 8 June 2008 (UTC) * I only want the best for Lovia, and now I have noticed two things: 1) Maybe this isn't the best for Lovia at all. 2) if the people doesn't like this, maybe we should reconsider our membership. 14:26, 11 June 2008 (UTC) * I saw how the previous organisation fell from its fundments. I do not think that the wiki's need a succesor (perhaps even a new failure?). Though I am willing to give it a chance if a mojarity in Congress can be made. 07:34, 1 July 2008 (UTC) * With the latest problems in Libertas (!!!), I guess it will become a difficult issue. 07:41, 1 July 2008 (UTC) CONTRA * George Matthews 12:48, 8 June 2008 (UTC) *: Why? I am a great supporter of the IWO, and I think many nations would gain because of their membership. Though I don't think it would be good for Lovia. I am a supporter of the Isolationist Movement in Lovia and I think we are better off without these ties with Adlibita and Libertas that will be too close to be good. George Matthews 12:50, 8 June 2008 (UTC) * 10:50, 12 June 2008 (UTC) (When I see the offensive language spoken by several so-called "top" politicians, I am frightened. Mr Matthews, who is a jurist after all, seems to be right about the possible consequences for Lovia. The Lovian way isn't the Libertan, nor the Maorian or the Adlibitan.) * Pierlot McCrooke 07:43, 7 June 2008 (UTC) (Lovia will get new conflictss) * ...